


Priorities

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akechi was never supposed to feel or see the aftermath of his death. Just one more thing Maruki had to ruin.
Kudos: 24





	Priorities

Akira was a sentimental fool. Akechi knew this all too well. As if his group of strays wasn't enough evidence, they way he still wanted to save Akechi after everything he did was. The idiot had a hero complex which is why Akechi made himself impossible to save. He was already going to die and there was nothing Akira or any of the others could do. He couldn't drag them down with him anymore. At the time it had been a simple choice. His final moments could be spent sacrificing himself for the righteous Phantom Thieves while he pretended redemption was possible. Being revived made that decision much more complicated. Now Akechi was forced to deal with the consequences he left behind. At least, he would have if the person responsible for his resurrection hadn't also erased his crimes from existence. 

Akechi decided it would be best if he didn't tell Akira all the details. That would only further complicate things. Certainly it was just convenience that factored into his decision, it had nothing to do with the light in Akira's eyes when he saw Akechi on Christmas Eve. He was selfish so he would keep his secret and never have to deal with the repercussions. 

Akechi figured he should have seen it coming when Maruki used him as a bargaining chip against Akira. In his final futile attempt to get Akira to forsake the world he went directly to LeBlanc to have a heart to heart. Akechi had obviously eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Obviously Maruki was making no headway with Akira, that is, until he called Akechi in. In hindsight he should have been a bit more stealthy but in his defense, it was late and he was going to die tomorrow. Again. Stealth hadn't exactly been the first thing on his mind.

"I think it's only fair for your final decision to be fully informed." Maruki began with the audacity to sound sad. "If you choose to reject my reality then Akechi-kun will likely disappear."

It was impossible to miss the way Akira's entire body tensed. The realization that followed was a sight Akechi was hoping he wouldn't have to see. How dare Maruki put Akira in such a position. How dare he use his life as a bargaining chip. He was ready to emotionally destroy Akira and yet he still had the gall to pretend to be just as sad about it.

"But it doesn't have to be that way!" And just like that he flipped the switch from sympathetic councilor to over enthusiastic cult leader. It made him sick. "In my reality, you could both live happily in a world where your crimes never happened!"

"And do what exactly?" He asked. What was the point in surviving only to be lobotomized by some self righteous bastard? He didn't need another Shido, especially not one in denial of his true nature. "I refuse to live even another second as someone's puppet."

"I think you're misunderstanding me. You would still be free to do as you please."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your 'perfect' world."

Maruki gave a sad smile. "I can understand that we don't see eye to eye on this Akechi-kun." He turned to Akira. "I should be going now. Please think about my offer."

As Maruki got up to leave Akira grabbed a calling card from his bag. "Don't forget this."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for you at the palace tomorrow. If you don't show up then I'll take that as you accepting my deal." He said. Akira slowly nodded and Maruki left.

"How long have you known?" Akira asked. He looked shaken, probably paler than usual but Akechi couldn't really tell when he refused to look him in the eyes. He noticed Morgana jump out from the booth Akira was sitting at and go upstairs. That didn't exactly bode well.

"It wasn't important."

"Of course it's important! Akechi, it's your life we're talking about!"

"Exactly. My life. I get to decide what happens with it, not anyone else."

"Stop acting like it doesn't mean anything!"

"It doesn't. I already made my choice Akira." He turned to face him head on. He wasn't expecting to find a mix of betrayal, sadness, and anger plastered on Akira's face. Funny how now of all times he was an open book. Akechi half wished he had been this easy to read all those months ago. Maybe he could have avoided all this if that was the case.

"Why couldn't you have at least told me? We could have talked about this and-"

"And what? How would knowing earlier have changed anything? You can't save me Akira, I'm already dead." He saw the way Akira flinched. Even now it was a sore subject. It made sense, Akechi was the one black spot on his otherwise perfect record. The only person Akira couldn't save. "I refuse to accept a world where I'm controlled by Maruki for the rest of my days."

Akira said nothing. He just stood there looking at Akechi.

There was another reason Akechi hadn't told Akira about his death. It was this exact situation. Akira was loyal to a fault. Akechi was fully aware that he might forsake the world if it meant saving those who he considered a friend. Somehow Akechi had ended up on that list. He had done nothing good in his life yet Akira still considered him to be worth the world.

"I need to hear your decision."

"Give me some time to think."

"There's nothing to think about. If you really care about me then you know what your choice needs to be."

Akira hesitated which was a bad sign. His death wasn't supposed to be complicated. It should have been a simple one time ordeal but now Maruki had tried to use him as a pawn to get his stupid little world. Akechi refused to play Maruki's game and he really needed Akira to do the same.

"We'll take down Maruki." Akira said with a quiet determination. 

"Good." Akechi turned to leave but was stopped by Akira.

"Stay? It's..." He couldn't bring himself fo finish.

Akechi's death had made everything much more complicated than it had any right to be. As he spent his last night alive with Akira he thought about what would happen to him after Akechi disappeared again. Maybe he would be destroyed, maybe he would recover. There was no point in dwelling on it. Akechi wouldn't be there as long as everything went right tomorrow.


End file.
